B4FV206: Broken Wreck
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: James, Tom and Jessie are sent on a mission with two other potential Chosen Slayers, to a cursed underwater colony.


  


****  
  
**Go to ****P****arts -- 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
Ok, the whole 'where I got this ep idea from' story is quite long, I'll keep it brief. I was inspired on the gang's recent holiday to Cyprus.. people who haven't been and/or have no idea about a certain part of it's history will not get how after reading this, but it doesn't matter It wasn't a nice thing to be inspired from I know, so if you want to rant and/or rave at me for being sick you can do so (preferably via email). Unfortunately the sad truth is, is that some good (and sometimes bad ) stories are inspired by bad experiences etc. Oh dear, so much for brief.

**Episode Synopsis**  
James is sent on a mission with two other potential Chosen Slayers, to a cursed underwater colony.

**Please Note**  
This episode is mixed in with some of the ideas from Bump in the Night, the episode that was replaced with this one. I know, one day we'll get more organised when it comes to sorting the seasons out.

**Special ****Guest Star**  
Amy Lee as Zare

**Guest Stars**  
?? as Rean  
?? as Ligod  
?? as Miya  
?? as Marc

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
2nd, 15th - 17th July 2003

**Episode Based In**  
January 2372 (mid season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Soo, how long are you living with Danny?" James asked, trying not to laugh.

Jessie pulled a face, "don't laugh mister, you're sharing with Harry."

James stared blankly at her, "no way."

"Captain. There's a temporal anomaly opening," Harry stuttered.

Lena appeared on the screen. "Beam my shuttle aboard, a Borg ship is coming!"

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, didn't you hear me? Borg!" Lena yelled.

"All I can say is that Borg attacked, I escaped in a shuttle, and now it looks like I went back in time. What year is this?" Lena replied.

"2371," Chakotay said.

"What year are we talking about?" Kathryn asked.

"2390," Lena replied.

"I know, I should of stopped it but I wanted to see how it played out. No worries though, I can still get it right," Q said.

Lena groaned, "what more should you idiots put me through to get this right?"

"Nope, you're not suppose to know. It'll spoil the whole point," Q said.

"Two years ago, my two years ago, a Q clicked his fingers and made me pregnant. The Q who bugged the Enterprise took the kid out of me, and put it somewhere else, don't ask where, cos I don't know. Q told my parents that the timeline we were in was the wrong one, cos I was born way too late. You see I'm a Chosen Slayer, well suppose to be. Problem was, was my brother was twenty five years older, too much older. Q spent two years trying to fix the timeline so there's a decent age gap," Lena said.

"But can't Q's do anything they want? I mean if they wanted the timeline in a certain way, they'd do it right?" James said.

"They have rules, it has to be done in a certain way or people will get confused," Lena said.

"A Q messed up, but it is a mess that can and should of been cleaned up in the first place. Lena was suppose to be born fifteen years after her brother, the other Chosen Slayer. But the nature of her brothers birth stopped that from happening," Q said.

I get it, the brother wouldn't of been able to have a full sister or brother, cos his parents aren't together," James said.

Chakotay looked puzzled, "who is her parents anyway? She is from Voyager, and there's not many people old enough to have a what.. twenty odd year old son now."

Lena looked down at the table, "well for starters.. you're my dad."

"Who's the mother?" Kathryn asked. Lena glanced over at her nervously. "Oh I see," she stuttered.

"To save you all from the 'agonising' mystery, blondey here is the brother," Q said.

Sooo, do we all get it now? It's her, not me," Chakotay said. Kathryn glared at him.

"You can't be though, that's just scary," James stuttered.

Q stood back up, "it doesn't matter what you tell them. Once I'm done no one will remember this, and god knows what 2390 will be like."

James pulled himself up, "you mean he wasn't joking?"

"Nope, you're my big brother," Lena replied sweetly. "Oh and a Chosen, just in case you didn't know. I'm not but since Q's started meddling you were Chosen I'm not."

"Ok, make this quick. Lena didn't belong in her timeline, she doesn't belong here. Where I'm headed for she does belong, with me?" Q said.

"Yes and no, what's the point?" Kathryn asked.

"You have to help me Kathy," Q replied, as he leaned on the table. "Not for your sake, but for your lovely innocent daughter."

"I understand but James had a point. You could of done it the easy way," Kathryn said.

"The easy way was taking the child out of existence. We're not killers Kathy. Since it was one of our own we decided we had to do something. But in order for the new plan to work, I need your help," Q said.

"Captain, the temporal prime directive clearly states.." Tuvok said.

"We've already broken it. The point is if we help Q our perceptions of this day will be different, and Lena will be where she belongs," Kathryn said.

"Where does she belong?" Chakotay asked.

"We're not suppose to know," Kathryn replied.

"Convenient. If we forget everything today then whatever we get told now we will forget," James said.

"Lena can't stay here and she can't avoid what'll happen eventually. It'll be easier on us all if we help now," Kathryn said.

"Some mother you are, no wonder I don't remember you at all," James muttered.

Most of the senior staff looked confused. "I beg your pardon!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"It's true isn't it. I wouldn't be surprised if you called the national accident helpline when you had me," James said as he stood up.

Lena walked over to him, "what's she going to do to help?"

"Dunno, but I've got the feeling that your dad isn't on the plan like he says," James replied.

"You're not going to like it. So all I'll tell you to do Lena, is get those Slayers you mentioned to prepare," Chakotay replied.

"For what exactly?" Lena said questioningly.

"Battle," Chakotay replied.

Ronnie groaned, "there are three Natural Slayers.. all have the mark of a Chosen. The eldest watcher had no idea which ones they were. He always knows which two are the Chosens."

"The other two, well were they the replacements. I mean when I didn't get a sister after fifteen years, they were recruited instead right?" James said.

"Exactly. On the same day you were born, several other Naturals were born as well. All of them became potential Chosens. Before the age ten you were Chosen, probably because your male ancestors were all trained Slayers," Ronnie said.

"But if it was suppose to be how come there's twenty odd years difference between us? Well was.." Lena asked.

"I don't know. Chosen Slayers have never been half brother and sister before, that may have been the problem. This thing that the Q's are doing, it could work," Ronnie replied.

"Look the Borg are involved in this plan and they could detect the colony. They're gonna assimilate a lot of Naturals.. they'll get that strength. Only a Chosen will be able to stop Borg that strong.. and guess what there's only one. I say we fight," Lena said.

Chakotay stood up, "she's your daughter, how can you not choose her over a bloody coffee!"

"This is for her own good, the coffee had nothing to do with it," Kathryn said.

"Oh I'm sure. You're abandoning Lena just like you abandoned James, not this time bch!" Chakotay yelled.

"What? Is Lena.." Kathryn stuttered.

"A bit Borg now.. oh and the other kid, dead with severe brain damage. I thought he didn't have a brain to damage but never mind," Q said.

Kathryn slapped him in the face, "what gives you the right to say something like that!"

"Don't worry, he'll live thanks to Lena's assimilation. Since she's Borg we can alter her memory and everyone else's. She will get back to Voyager someday, I promise," Q replied.

"But she'll be Borg," Kathryn said.

"Not for long, that watcher guy is, as we speak, on the Borg ship with Lena. He'll know what to do, she wont be Borg for long. Anyway, better get to work. So long Kathy," Q said. He disappeared.

**And now the conclusion**  
**One hundred years ago, several thousand kilometres from the Slayer colony:**  
**The Ilarn Colony:**  
It was a perfectly normal busy day in the main streets of the colony. Parents were taking their teenaged kids into a small school. Two young teenaged boy and girl headed inside on their own.

Sounds like phasers firing turned the two around, while startling everyone else. Teenagers inside the school grounds ran to the gates to see what was going on. An alarm sounded.

"Miya, go inside," the older teen boy said.

"But.. but.." the younger girl stuttered.

"Now, get the others inside!" the boy yelled.

Miya turned around to face the other teens, "we better get inside now!" She ran past the others, and entered the school grounds. Most of the teens followed her. Miya turned to the boy, "Marc, be careful." She ran inside.

"No prob," the boy said. He went back into the streets.

Everyone was now running in the opposite direction to Marc. When the crowd cleared he could see bodies lying on the ground. Nearby were some seven foot tall demons with claws.

"You've come to the wrong colony guys. Now just to get everything done quickly, just tell me now how you'd like to die," Marc said. Two of the demons charged in his direction. He skillfully fought them, but one quickly grabbed him by the throat.

"Slayer," it hissed.

"Demon," Marc coughed. He kicked it in the leg, but it didn't let go. It then threw him onto the ground. It hovered it's large claw by his neck. Meanwhile the other demons were running towards the school.

Standing nearby Marc and the demon was James. A demon came up behind him, he quickly turned around. "Slayer," it hissed. It swiped it's claw towards him.

**Present day:**  
**Voyager, Harry's Qua****rters:**  
James woke up on the floor nearby the bed. Harry was lying on the bed all spread out.

"Mummy, I wanna lollipop," he muttered.

James sat up and looked at Harry, he groaned and fell back down.

"I love you," Harry muttered. He rolled onto his back and snored. He turned onto his side again, "you're so cute."

"For crying out loud," James grumbled. He put his only pillow over his head.

"You're so cute, I just wanna.." Harry muttered. He kissed the pillow.

James looked up from his own, "Harry!"

Harry sat up but still had his eyes closed, "give me a hug." He tried to grab something but he just fell onto the bed again. "Ooh, playing hard to get are ya?" he said into the sheets. "Give me a kiss!"

James picked up one of the empty bottles of pop and he threw it towards Harry.

"Ow you rascal," Harry mumbled.

James felt around for something else, he picked up Harry's boot. He pulled a face, then he threw it. It hit Harry in the head, he woke up. "What the.. why is a bottle and a boot here?"

James rolled his eyes, he fell back on the floor. "Can't talk, sleeping."

Harry shrugged, he fell back on the bed and started snoring, "mummy." He turned around, "keep her away from me."

James sat up looking more annoyed, he saw Harry sucking his thumb. "Oh very cute," he said sarcastically.

"Keep her away," Harry moaned. James threw another boot towards Harry, he woke up. "My god, what a nightmare."

"I guessed, Janeway?" James said.

"Uh huh," Harry stuttered.

"Knew it," James said. He fell back down on the ground.

Harry nervously glanced around, "it was just a dream, just a dream." James rolled his eyes, and he put the cover over his face.

**The Bridge:**  
"Ah the night shift, a time where I can boss everyone around," Tom said.

"Shut up, trying to sleep," Claire snapped from the helm.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said. He pulled a face, "wait, aren't you suppose to fly the ship?"

"One word, auto pilot," Claire said.

"Isn't that two?" Tom asked.

"Not on my shift," Claire muttered in response.

"How come we're nearing a planet?" Ian asked.

Claire went red, "no we're not."

"I'll show you, viewscreen on," Ian said.

The viewscreen changed to show a planet too close for comfort. "It's a trick," Claire laughed. She looked at her console, "oh crap."

"Now you've done it Claire, they're hailing," Ian said.

"Finally, some excitement. On screen," Tom said.

"Fine," Ian muttered. He fiddled with his station. The viewscreen changed to show an old guy.

"Greetings Voyager. My name is Ligod Geenewell," the man said.

"Um, Tom Paris hi. Um, how did you know who we are?" Tom said.

"We've been expecting you. Where might I ask is your Captain?" Ligod asked.

"She can't ever sleep with all that coffee she drinks," Claire muttered.

"Right, but she's not available. Technically I'm the Captain now," Tom replied. Everyone laughed.

"My arse is a better Captain than he'll ever be," Faye said quietly from the science station.

Claire glanced at her, she prepared a hi five. Faye smiled sweetly. Tom looked over, "what did that girl say about me? Shy my arse."

"My arse, his arse, no contest," Faye said. Claire giggled hysterically.

"Claire, what's she saying?" Tom asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Claire giggled.

"Yes, that's why I asked!" Tom yelled. He glanced back at the screen and smiled. "The Captain, I'll get her."

"Good luck," Ian muttered.

As Tom was leaving Claire said, "Faye's butt, you have the bridge." The two girls laughed, Tom left at a loss.

**The ****Mess Hall:**  
"And then he said 'mummy I wanna lollipop'," James was saying.

"Aaaw, how cute," Danny giggled.

"Yeah, very cute," Jessie said sarcastically.

"It got worse, not telling anyone when Danny's around," James said. Danny sulked. "But did I tell you what he did the previous night?"

"No," Jessie and Danny both replied.

"He got up, and tried to hug the wardrobe. He thought it was his mum," James said. Danny and Jessie laughed.

Meanwhile Harry was talking to B'Elanna at the other side of the room. "He dumps everything on the ground, he uses my rations to replicate all his food, and yesterday he broke my computer," Harry said.

B'Elanna's eyes widened, "how did he do that?"

"I was telling him off for dumping his clothes on my bedroom floor, and he dropped his fist onto the computer," Harry replied.

"Yeah, that guy is freakishly strong. He's a short freak," B'Elanna said, while trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm so glad you think it's funny. It could have easily been you," Harry muttered.

"Yeah like the Captain would make another girl James' roommate," B'Elanna said.

"What am I going to do anyway? Your teams still haven't started on their room yet," Harry said.

"Well to tell you the truth, there's a bit of a betting pool going on in Engineering right now," B'Elanna said.

Harry looked shocked, "what! What kind of a pool!?"

"Um well, the popular one is how long before you and James get into a public fight. Another one is how long until he kills you. There's one about how long it'll take for Jessie to go crazy. That kind of thing," B'Elanna replied.

"But you're in charge, can't you order them?" Harry stuttered.

B'Elanna looked nervous, "I would, but I betted that you and James would have a fight sometime this week."

Harry pouted, "but, oh thanks. He's beaten up Tom, and he'll probably win against me. I thought you were my friend."

"I know, I'm sorry. But you have to be realistic when it comes to these bets. Anyway if you can't beat em, join them," B'Elanna said.

"Fine, I'll do that. Any bets there that'll annoy the hell out of James?" Harry asked.

B'Elanna smiled, "those rations are as good as mine."

Harry started drumming his fingers on the table, "B'Elanna, wanna win some rations you've gotta help me here."

"Fine, the Jessie going crazy one and there's an odd few people who think you'll probably murder him in his sleep," B'Elanna said.

"I couldn't, well I can't kill anybody," Harry said. He glanced down at the table, he looked back up at B'Elanna. "I'm in that one, give me a week, two days of rations."

"You're on, only two people have done that one so you've got a better chance," B'Elanna said.

"Yeah, cos I can control me but not if I have to put up with him for another week," Harry said.

**Janeway's quarters:**  
Tom walked in, he pulled a face and held his nose. He made his way into the bedroom. He tried not to laugh as he saw Kathryn lying on her bed, no doubt cuddling a coffee bear.

"Captain, wakey wakey!" Tom yelled as he stood near the bed.

Kathryn sat up still asleep, she punched him and fell on the bed. "Coffee coffee, you're so fine, you're so fine." She then started snoring.

A light bulb came on in Tom's head, "coffee."

A few minutes later he came back with a spray can, it had 'coffee spray' on the label. Tom then put a peg on his nose, and sprayed the can near Kathryn's bed. She bolted upright, "coffee!"

Tom took a few steps back, and sprayed again. Kathryn climbed out of the bed and started following him. They both got to the living room. Tom sprayed near the table where there was cereal, and a cup of coffee.

Tom pushed the cup in her face, she opened her eyes. "Tom? Oh coffee!" she said happily. She sat down at the table after snatching the cup.

"Captain, when you've finished there's a guy from the planet who wants to talk with you," Tom said.

"After my coffee!" Kathryn snapped.

"I know," Tom sighed. He walked out.

**Several hours later:**  
Kathryn literally fell out of the turbolift. "Hi everyone!" She pulled herself to her feet.

"Captain, they hung up," Tom muttered.

"What! When?" Kathryn exclaimed.

"About ten minutes after I told you to come, in other words two hours ago," Tom replied.

"I tried talking to him an hour ago, but he insists on talking to you," Chakotay said. Kathryn burped loudly, she giggled hysterically. "God only knows why."

"Maybe we should seriously sober her up," Jessie suggested.

"Good idea," Danny said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Kathryn glanced around the room nervously, "what, what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing," Chakotay replied.

**The Mess Hall:**  
All that was heard was an ear piercing scream, but no one seemed surprised.

"Janeway must be getting sobered up again," Neelix muttered.

**A few tea-full minutes later:**  
"Ok, hail the colony again," Chakotay ordered.

"Aye sir," Harry said.

Ligod appeared on the viewscreen, "I am not going to debate this with you Wilton. I have two milks in my tea, and I always did!" He quickly turned around, "oh Voyager, sorry."

"That's fine, here's the Captain," Chakotay said.

Kathryn glanced menacingly at him before stepping forward, "I'm Captain Janeway of blah blah, don't care.. why did you get me tea!?"

"Maybe we should of introduced an ape as the Captain, we'd be better off," Jessie said.

"But Chakotay already tried," Danny said.

"That's it, I need a vacation," Chakotay groaned, he left the bridge.

"Um well, better make this quick. I need to talk to you privately," Ligod said.

Danny giggled, "he must mean that.." Jessie quickly put her hand over her mouth. "Mmmm, mmm!" Danny squealed.

"Fine I'll beam you here," Kathryn muttered. She waved her hand in Harry's direction.

"Thank you Cap..." Ligod said before getting cut off.

"You know we could of made you have decaf," Tom commented.

Kathryn gasped, "you wouldn't dare!"

"No actually I wouldn't," Tom stuttered.

"But what about the time you.." Jessie said.

"I didn't give her decaf, ever Jess," Tom said.

"But you gave her decaf everytime you gave her coffee," Jessie said.

Kathryn did her usual death-glare in Tom's direction, he swallowed hard. "You know, I think I remember James promising to tell me some secret about Harry. Gotta go." Tom ran into the turbolift.

Harry blushed furiously, "I thought he'd be on my side."

"Gotta hear both sides, I guess," Jessie said.

"Ok then, lemme see," Harry muttered.

Kathryn stood back up, "better meet Mr Oh My God, excuse me." She went into the other turbolift.

"Wasn't it Mr Ligod?" Tuvok said. Everyone else shrugged.

**The Ready Room:**  
"Let me get this straight, you think a member of my crew is one of these Slayer people?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Yes, but the whole Game Cube and Slayer subject is suppose to be confidential. Only Admirals and the Slayers themselves in your species should only know," Ligod said.

"What are the Game Cubes anyway?" Kathryn asked.

"I can't answer that. What I've told you is already breaking the rules," Ligod replied.

"But you only told me that there are an odd few people in mostly every humanoid races, that are stronger than they should be. Also they fight these Game Cubes and other supernatural things," Kathryn said.

"Yes, that is all suppose to be confidential. But I have to tell you since your ship is out of contact with your home, and you have a Slayer we need," Ligod said.

"Is that why you would only speak to me?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes. I hope you can forgive my rudeness to your crew. It's just this is very important and.." Ligod said.

"Yes yes, apology accepted. Coffee?" Kathryn said, as she put two cups on the table.

"Um yes thank you," Ligod said.

Kathryn sat down, "so what is the emergency?"

"Well we live on the ocean colony several kilometres away from many thousands native colonies. We've been living in peace, and they never bothered us and vice versa until an incident one hundred years ago," Ligod said. He drank some of the coffee, he cringed and poured it in the nearby plant. "They informed us of a threat so we sent our strongest Slayers, the Chosens of that current generation, to investigate but blend in with the natives. They never came back. Everytime our Chosens were at a suitable age we'd send them too, none of them came back either."

Kathryn finished her coffee, she stood up and headed over to the plant. "So, what's this got to do with us?" She stroked the plant, "oh and thanks for feeding my coffee plant, it's favourite is coffee obviously."

Ligod pulled a disgusted face, "um you're welcome. Anyway the reason I'm here is that we think that Slayer I mentioned is a Chosen."

"Planning on sending him or her to their death, I think not," Kathryn said.

Ligod smiled, "we have two advantages this time. One, we already have two other potential Chosens who are willing to solve this mystery. So there will be three going instead of two like the last three times. Two, the oldest Slayers.. the second one being your crewman, are much older than the ones we sent."

"I hope you know who to look for, cos I have no idea," Kathryn said.

"We know a lot about him. His name is James Taylor," Ligod said.

Kathryn accidentally spat coffee in his face, "what!?"

Ligod wiped his face, "I'm sorry, I know this'll be difficult for you but I'm certain he'll come back, unlike the others. Your son will be fine."

"Wait.. my son?" Kathryn stuttered.

"Yes, we watchers know a lot of things about the Slayers. Their birthday, parents, ancestors. Unfortunately we just don't know this time whether he's the Chosen, or if the other two are," Ligod said.

"He's not my son," Kathryn said, pretending to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but we're never wrong. We know Peter Taylor is his father. Michelle and Matthew Taylor, Gretchen and.." Ligod said.

"Ok enough. You can have him, but he's not my son," Kathryn said.

"But I thought you were dead set against any of your crew going," Ligod said.

"Yes well James can take care of himself, and if he was my son I wouldn't let him go," Kathryn said.

"Ah, you want this a secret. I wont tell anyone," Ligod said.

"Good, I mean there's nothing to tell," Kathryn said.

**Harry's Quarters:**  
James stuck his head through the main door, the room appeared to be empty. He stepped inside, and went over to a pile of clothes which was lying on top of a bag. He pushed off the stuff, and started to look through it.

Harry stepped out of the bedroom, "oh it's you."

"Yeah, not you're darling fiancée," James muttered sarcastically. He dumped all the stuff back on the bag.

"For the last time, I don't sleep walk or talk. And besides, why put your stuff on your bag, I don't wanna look," Harry said.

James shrugged, "well you put dirty socks over your secret porn stash."

Harry went bright red, "it's not mine, Tom thought I'd need it. I didn't want you to see it cos you'll tell everyone. How did you know anyway, you're just like him."

James glared in his direction, he threw a t-shirt at him.

"Aaaargh, get it off!" Harry screamed.

"It's clean you moron," James muttered.

"Oh.. well you've worn it before," Harry said.

"Sad. Anyway I only knew cos I saw you do it," James said. He stood up.

Harry groaned, "you know I'm dead sick of this. You're the worst roommate anyone could have."

"Well maybe I'd actually try to be a good one if you'd stop spraying everything I touch, and keep me up all night with all that sleep making out," James said, folding his arms.

Harry gasped, "I don't do that second one!"

"Then why do you always wake up more tired than you were when you went to sleep, and on the other side of the bed hugging a pillow?" James said questioningly.

"Because.. because you arrange me like that so I'll believe you. You are too freakishly strong," Harry replied.

"Like I'd have the energy to do that after fending off your advances in your sleep," James said.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to the Captain. I'm not living with you anymore," Harry said angrily.

In: "Janeway to Taylor."

"Oh, she knows already," Harry said.

"Lets hope so," James said. He tapped his commbadge, "what?"

In: "Come to the Conference Room. Someone wants to meet you."

"Your new roommate Taylor," Harry muttered.

"It better be for your sake," James said. He left the room.

**Conference Room:**  
Tom was busy flirting with a dark girl about James' age. A thirteen year old lad was standing next to her, while Ligod was pacing back and forth.

"Soo, a date tonight. Pick you up at eight?" Tom said.

She pinched his nose hard, and kept a tight hold. "How about now, this is fun."

Tom shook his head, the girl let go of him. He felt under his nose, "oh great it's bleeding." He rushed out, passing James as he did.

"Looks like I'm popular," James commented. Ligod rushed over to him.

"Ah James, it's great to meet you," Ligod said.

"How do you know for sure I'm him, it could of been that annoying tall guy," James said questioningly.

"Watchers know their Slayers," Ligod replied.

"Oh great, a watcher.. no way I'm doing this again," James groaned.

"I know, aren't their intro speeches and junk boring?" the lad said.

Ligod glanced his way, "Rean hush." The lad rolled his eyes.

"What's all this about then?" James asked.

"Simple, you're at least a Natural Slayer who, if those two aren't, is actually a Chosen. Clear?" Ligod said.

"No.. but a little bit of yes, but don't care," James said.

"You should though. Now I am sending these two to a colony that we lost contact with many years ago. You're going to go with them to either find survivors, and find what happened. Or if nothing has happened, get communications working," Ligod said.

"I don't do as you say," James said.

"Your Captain said you have to," Ligod said.

"I don't do as she says either," James said.

The girl sniggered, "what's wrong, are you scared?"

"When do we leave?" James asked.

Ligod smiled proudly at the girl, "good work Zare."

**Later:**  
James left Harry's quarters with his bag, Harry followed him out. "Sorry Harry, it's over," James said.

"What do you expect me to say? 'Please come back', don't flatter yourself," Harry snapped.

"Way to ruin a good joke," James said. He turned the corner.

Harry glanced back at the room, "I wonder what's in his other bag." He rushed inside.

**The shuttle bay:**  
James, Zare and Rean were standing nearby one of the shuttles. Jessie strolled in. "Speaking of which," James said. He went over to her.

"Lucky sod, she's cute," Rean commented.

Zare glanced over briefly, "nothing special."

"A little bird told me you were going on a dangerous mission, again," Jessie said.

"I should stop feeding that damn bird, well at least shoot it," James said.

"I'm coming too," Jessie said.

"Ok but you're not," James said.

"Practising being overprotective are we?" Jessie asked. James was about to answer but she interrupted him, "no wait, you always were."

"So are you in your own way," James said. "You're not coming."

"What's wrong, scared I'll show people I'm tougher than you are?" Jessie asked smugly.

"Get on the shuttle," James muttered. Jessie smiled, she went towards one of the shuttles. "Stop falling for that," he said to himself. He, Zare and Rean followed Jessie into the shuttle. They found her just standing, glaring at something.

"Hi, best pilot on Voyager at your service," Tom said cheerfully.

**A little while later, the ****ocean planet**  
"Why are you here?" James asked.

"Cos I love the water, I've always wanted to work on the ocean but.." Tom replied.

"No, why are you here!" James asked loudly.

"I don't get what you mean," Tom said.

"Watch me annoy the pilot, unless he's a nice guy," Rean said.

"No, no, annoy away," Jessie said.

Rean turned to look Tom's way, "are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes actually," Tom replied.

"Crap, ok you stink," Rean said. He glanced back at Jessie.

"If you're trying to impress me with that, you have no chance," Jessie said. She looked towards James, "James annoy Tom."

"Ok," James said.

"No," Tom moaned.

"See, he's only said ok so far, and it's working," Jessie said.

Rean groaned, "I wasn't trying to impress you. I'm a Slayer, I can't date."

"You'll be surprised how many guys have tried to impress me like that," Jessie said.

"We're nearing that colony," Tom said.

"Hail it," Zare ordered.

Tom pulled a funny face, "yes ma'am." He fiddled with the station, "no response. According to sensors, no one's home. It's got one hundred years of rust inside it, and the power's off."

"Well if there's one hundred years of rust, there must be water and air right?" James said.

"Right, wow your intelligence amazes me," Tom said sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes, "well rust can only be made with water right. There's plenty of it outside that could of leaked inside."

"Wouldn't work anyway. The pressure shield, and life support are powered by waves and the nearby star. Nothing could of leaked in," Zare said.

"Why not power everything via those two sources?" Tom said.

"This colony was built one hundred and fifty years ago, and it hasn't been updated in a hundred. Our colony's shield allows power to get through to every system. This one's shield wont let anything through," Rean replied.

"Except visiting ships," Tom muttered.

"We're being let in?" Zare said.

"No, I was actually asking," Tom said.

"We need the codes," Zare said.

"Do we have them?" Tom asked.

"Nope," Zare and Rean replied.

"James, get hacking," Tom ordered.

"Who made you the boss?" James muttered. He went over to Tom's side, he fiddled with the station.

"We're being allowed access," Tom said.

"Wow, that was quick. Well done," Zare commented.

"I have many talents," James said.

"Including annoying people, and breaking their noses," Tom said.

"You didn't say that right did you. What you meant was breaking annoying people's noses," Jessie said.

James turned to her, "good one, hi-five." Jessie hi-fived him. Tom cursed under his breath.

"Take us in lanky," Zare said. Tom continued to curse.

The shuttle flew through a gap in the shields. It landed next to a much older ship.

"Better wait for the water to drain, we did let a lot in," Tom said.

"Definitely been left for a hundred years," Zare commented.

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"The bay window shield we came through shouldn't of let water through. Ours has a filter. That technology is about eighty five years old," Zare replied.

"Right, all clear," Tom said.

"If it's an old bay door, better check if there's enough air too," Rean said.

"There is, I checked. I'm not stupid," Tom said. He headed towards the door, it opened just as he came up to it. A load of water splashed on him.

"Ooops, shouldn't of let the shields down should I?" Jessie giggled. Everyone else laughed with her. Tom cursed again, he stepped outside. The others followed him.

Once they had walked through the large bay doors they appeared in a dark village. Everyone looked around, there was no-one else around.

"Well this is nice and creepy," Jessie said.

Tom glanced all around him, "are you kidding? She's a beauty."

"Marry it then," James muttered.

"No, if I did who would you get off with," Tom said.

Zare glanced at the pair, "have some respect you two."

Rean went ahead of the others, he stopped outside a hotel entrance. "Was this place a holiday resort or something?"

"Yeah it was the best around. Lets have a look inside," Zare said. She and Rean went up the steps, the others followed her. They all spread out once they were inside.

Tom stepped outside another door, it lead to the outdoor pool which was just as dark as everything else. He used the torch to look around the entire pool area. It was completely deserted.

"Guys, check this out!" Zare's voice echoed through the whole area. Everyone quickly gathered around her. "The colony was last contacted daytime summer 2272, the whole hotel was fully booked."

"Then why does the hotel look empty, ie no bodies," Tom said.

"Was there any survivors?" Jessie asked.

"No, this is odd," Rean replied.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" James said.

A huge thud was heard outside, the group headed towards the pool area.

"Was it just me who heard a splash too?" Jessie asked. She stepped closer to the pool, she knelt down.

"Jess be careful," James said.

"I know," Jessie said.

Tom pulled out a tricorder, "no-one's touched the water in a hundred years, the colony has no bugs, anything else alive, and plants except fake trees, right?"

"Right," Zare said.

"Why does it look dark even when I point the torch at it?" Tom said. He started to fiddle with the tricorder.

A wave came out of nowhere, it splashed near the group. "Yuck, not nice," Rean moaned.

"Uh.. where's that other girl gone?" Zare asked.

"S," James muttered. He walked forward, and fell into the pool.

"Is he nuts?" Rean said, looking up at his sister.

Zare glanced at him, "there should be a drain or something, try and empty the pool."

"Ok," Rean said, he rushed off.

Both Jessie and James surfaced, but Jessie looked unconscious. James struggled but he managed to grab a hold of the side.

"I did it!" Rean yelled.

Tom looked like he didn't hear him, "I don't think he can swim." He took off his jacket.

"Um, now wouldn't be a.." Zare muttered.

Tom jumped in, the water quickly drained, so he landed in one foot of water. Everyone watching cringed.

"Ooh, found something," Rean said.

Tom groaned, he stood back up. James came over to him carrying Jessie. "Are you ok?"

"A few broken bones and dignity, I'm fine," Tom replied.

A bright light came on suddenly, everyone covered their eyes. Rean came over to Zare's side, squinting his eyes. Jessie woke back up, she quickly covered her eyes too.

"Ugh, that's not good," she coughed. James put her back on the ground, she wiped her arms.

Tom was the first to adjust to the light, his eyes widened in panic, "oh god."

"What?" Jessie said.

James collapsed, everyone just stared at him. Jessie knelt down next to him, her eyes adjusted to the light finally. She looked around, the whole pool walls and ground were stained in blood. She and James were covered in blood, while Tom's front was covered too.

"That pool wasn't dirty, it was blood filled," Zare muttered.

"What happened to him?" Rean asked.

Tom knelt down too, he checked James' pulse, "he's fine, looks like he fainted. That's quite cool, he wont have much of a tough image now."

"How did you get the lights to work?" Zare asked.

"Lights switch," Rean replied.

"The power mustn't of been drained, someone obviously switched the whole colony off when whatever happened, happened," Tom said.

Jessie suddenly collapsed too, Tom checked her pulse too. "Fainted too, must be something in the blood that they accidentally swallowed." Zare pulled a disgusted face.

"Just a thought, why is there blood in a pool?" Rean asked.

Tom screamed like a girl, this woke James and Jessie up. The other two stared at him.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" James asked.

"Behind you.." Tom stuttered. "Zare, Rean, below you." Everyone looked in the direction Tom had told them, they all gasped. Right at the side of the pool lay a body. "What the.. how.."

James and Jessie quickly got onto to their feet. Zare jumped down, she scanned it. "Rean, cover your eyes."

"Too late," Rean stuttered.

Zare continued to scan, "well he didn't drown."

"So, how did he die?" Jessie asked.

Zare turned to everyone else on the pool floor, "well in a bloody way. His head's a little bit off."

"Oh my god, I nearly drowned in that guy's blood," Jessie stuttered.

"Most likely," Tom said.

"I think I'm going to faint, catch me," Jessie muttered.

Tom smiled, "ok Jess." He stepped behind her, but instead James collapsed. He went over to him, then Jessie collapsed.

"Maybe you should leave the rescuing to me, Tom," Zare said.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Later:**  
James, Jessie, Tom, Zare and Rean were now going down a narrow street, filled with deserted shops, houses and restaurants.

"I should sue the Leda, I'm now one of those wusses who faints when there's lots of blood," James was muttering.

"Well I didn't see the after and during massacre, and I've got the same problem," Jessie said.

"I think you two are overreacting a little. You two were actually in it, and underneath it. Tom only hit a few inches, and we just got splashed a bit," Zare said.

"You haven't got it as bad. I've been drenched by sea water, jumped into a pool only a foot deep, I don't think it can get any worse," Tom said. He suddenly disappeared. The others back tracked, they looked down an open sewer. Tom was hanging onto the sides. "No I was wrong."

"I didn't think this place would have sewer systems," Rean said.

"I know, but it's a hundred years behind us," Zare said.

"Erm, are you guys going to help me, or chat about sewers?" Tom stuttered.

"Chat about sewers," everyone else replied.

Jessie pulled a face, "actually that's pretty gross." Everyone nodded, they knelt down and started pulling Tom by the arms.

"Hurry up, it smells down here!" Tom moaned.

"If you stop moaning maybe we will," James said.

Tom looked around, he saw something glowing below him. He glanced down and saw Miya with a glowing light around her. She was staring right at him.

"Tom, maybe if you pushed yourself up too it would be easier on us!" James yelled.

"Oh, oops," Tom muttered. He tried to push himself up, the others pulled him out of the drain.

"Maybe we should find the control centre. That may tell us what happened here," Zare said.

"Good idea," Tom said. He spotted Rean staring at him looking disgusted.

"You stink," he said.

"So you've said," Tom muttered. The group continued on.

"Rean's right, you do stink," Jessie commented.

"Thanks, when I get back I'll go back to Lynx," Tom said. He tripped over a body, he fell to the ground.

"You owe me a candy rock Tom," James said.

Tom pulled himself up, and brushed himself down, "so 2365."

James pulled a face, "not a good year."

"Um, can't anyone else see what Tom tripped over?" Jessie stuttered. Zare nodded looking freaked out, she had her hand over Rean's eyes. Tom and James glanced towards the ground.

The body appeared to be Marc's but the head and body were separated. "Body number two," Tom said.

James knelt down, "oh god, I've seen this guy before."

"And you're not fainting, good for you," Tom said.

"I'm trying not too. Look I saw this guy in my dream," James said.

Zare glanced at the body sideways, "how can you tell? I guess he did age well."

"I don't like the sound of this. The last time something like this happened.." Jessie said.

"Was with the Leda," James said.

"Ok, number one, how can you have seen what's happened years in the past when you didn't know about it. Number two, anything handy we should know?" Zare asked.

"Number one, pass. Number two, the colony was invaded by really tall demons with claws," James replied.

"Well that's just great. How did demons get on a colony like this?" Zare said.

"Can you uncover my eyes now?" Rean moaned.

"No, shut up," Zare replied.

"Doesn't matter. We know what happened now, lets go this place gives me the creeps," Tom said.

"But you said it was a beauty," Jessie said.

"I changed my mind after the red pool, sewer and two headless guys," Tom said.

Zare pushed passed Jessie, she knelt down next to James. "He has a Chosen mark."

"A what?" Tom asked.

"A bruise, tattoo or scar that shows who's a Chosen. He must of been one," Zare replied.

"If that's the case, anyone can be one. Just get a tattoo," Tom said.

"For some reason no one can duplicate it even know it's a simple shape. Plus it's too hard to get a scar or bruise that shape," Zare said.

"I could of told you he was a Slayer," James said. Zare glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "And that his sister was in the school, but I doubt that's any use,"

"No, well kinda. But you can be useful. What happened to the other people?" Zare asked.

"Killed right here, well some were," James replied.

"Then why is only Slayer boy and pool boy around?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe we should check the one in the pool. He didn't look a hundred years old, did he?" Zare replied.

"Maybe we should go," Tom said.

"Aw flyboy's getting scared," Zare said.

"He has a good plan. No investigation, we fell for that before," James said.

"But what about the people who died here? Wont their descendants, if any, want an explanation? I sure do," Zare said.

"But why? You already know, tall claw people," Tom said.

"Well for starters, where are the bodies?" Zare asked.

"Eaten," Rean suggested. Zare hit him across the back of his head. "Owie."

"No way, unless the demons don't like the taste of Slayers and chlorine," Jessie said.

"For crying out loud, why is this so important?" James asked.

Zare put one hand on her hip, "my grandmum's parents lived here when it happened. Happy?"

"Oh.. sorry," James muttered.

"How did your grandmum escape this?" Tom asked.

"Her grandparents had taken her to their home colony for a week. She was only two at the time," Zare replied.

"You never mentioned that," Rean said.

James sighed, "ok I tell you what. You and I will do more investigating. Jessie, Rean and Tom go back to the shuttle."

"I can understand a kid and a wuss, but me? What gives?" Jessie said questioningly. Tom was about to say something, but he just pouted instead.

"You could say I'm practising being overprotective," James said.

Jessie pulled a face, "but why do you have to go and investigate with her?"

Zare raised her eyebrow. "The less the better, unless there's just one," James replied.

"But.." Jessie muttered.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll bring your boyfriend back in one piece," Zare cheekily said.

"One piece, he better be and he's not my boyfriend," Jessie snapped. Tom sniggered, "and you can shut up."

**A little while later:**  
James and Zare re-entered the pool area of the hotel. "What made you change your mind anyway?" Zare was asking.

"My mum was murdered two years ago, never found out who did it," James replied.

Zare stopped, "oh, hey I'm sorry."

James jumped down onto the pool floor, "don't be, it's the reason why I'm helping remember."

Zare jumped down also, "that's cool. Just wondering though, is your girlfriend always like that?"

"Not always, but she never went through what I did. She doesn't understand sometimes," James replied.

Zare groaned, "sounds awfully familiar. My ex was the same."

James turned around to look at her, "I thought you weren't allowed boyfriends?"

"I know, keep it quiet will you," Zare said. James nodded his head, they both headed over to the body. "He was only a trainee Slayer, he wasn't born with the strength. He chose to be a Slayer, I didn't. He didn't understand that I was stronger, and I had to do things that he couldn't."

James knelt down, he turned the body to face them. Zare glanced over at the guy's arm, "he's a Chosen too. He doesn't seem as aged at the others. This is starting to make too much worrying sense."

"It is?" James said.

"Yeah, the last three lots of Chosens were killed by 'unknown causes' according to reports," Zare said.

"Missing in action you mean," James said.

"Yeah I figure all of them came here and never left," Zare said.

"Not really, two generations are here at least," James said.

Zare glanced towards him, "yeah but the first two were sent somewhere to observe activities. The other four were sent on a mission to find survivors somewhere. Damn I should of known," Zare said angrily. She put one hand over her face.

"I don't get it. If six Chosens died here, why send at least one natural and at least one Chosen here?" James said questioningly.

"Well if demons killed the first two at least, and the watchers sent them here in the first place, then there must be a nest somewhere," Zare said.

"Fine, lets get off this thing," James said. He and Zare stood up.

**Meanwhile, the shuttle:**  
Tom opened the door, he stepped out of the shuttle. "Try the manual, and for god's sake don't move it if you get it."

"Aw, spoil my fun," Jessie moaned.

Tom stepped off the shuttle, he went to the side. He jumped a mile as Miya just appeared in front of him. "Hello," she said sweetly.

"Um.. he.. hello," Tom stuttered.

"Don't be scared," Miya said.

"I'm not really," Tom lied.

"You've got to kill them," Miya said.

Tom looked around the room, "can you say that to someone else too. I don't wanna look crazy."

"I can only appear to one person at a time. I don't mean your friends anyway, I mean kill the demons," Miya said.

"Aren't they gone?" Tom asked.

"No, they live here," Miya replied.

"They're small aren't they? James said they were tall but he's a small guy.." Tom said. Miya shook her head. "Crap." James and Zare came into the bay. "So how do I kill them?"

"I knew it," James muttered.

Tom jumped, he turned around. "I'm not crazy, can't you see the girl?" Tom said, pointing behind him.

"No," James and Zare replied.

Tom looked behind him, "why does this always happen?"

Rean and Jessie joined the group. "You know when you said no one was home?" Jessie said.

"Yes, and I know.. I saw her," Tom said.

"Her? I meant there's now non humanoids, big ones, on the colony," Jessie said.

"Where did they come from?" James asked.

"Not sure, but they appeared nearby a large warehouse not far away from us," Jessie replied.

Miya appeared again, "that's where they live. You have to stop them, they feed on Slayers to live."

"What literally?" Tom said.

The others stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Yes literally, what other way is there?" Jessie said, sounding annoyed.

"But the girl.. didn't you see or hear her?" Tom said.

"No," the others replied.

"Ok fine. The warehouse is the nest. How would I know that if I was crazy?" Tom said.

"You did say there must be a nest somewhere," James said in Zare's direction.

"Lovely, who thinks we should blow it up?" Rean said.

"Can't, unless you want to take us with it. The warehouse next to theirs is the shield generator. With that down, the pressure could crush the colony," Jessie said.

"Sounds good," James said.

"I quite agree. You have transporters, we have a demon nest and hopefully a bomb right?" Zare said.

"No, but we can make one," Tom said.

"Cool, we have a plan. Yey for us," Jessie muttered.

**A little while later:**  
**_Lieutenant Paris' Log Stardate who gives a damn, we have a plan to get rid of the demons on the colony. At least I will have a hand in saving the day, after all I have been the butt of all the dumb jokes.._**

Rean accidentally knocked a rifle in the back of Tom's head, "oops sorry."

"End log," Tom muttered.

"Where's Jessie? I got her phaser rifle set up to a really nasty setting?" Rean asked.

Meanwhile James and Zare were sharpening an axe and a large knife. Jessie made her way over to them. "How's it going?"

"We're about ready," Zare replied.

James put down the knife, he pulled out a tricorder. "Yeah you'd better get inside. The demons must know we're here, more have appeared outside the warehouse."

"Waiting for us no doubt," Zare said.

Jessie placed her hand on James' arm, "just be careful ok."

"What about me?" Zare said, she winked at them.

"Fine, you too," Jessie said.

Rean came to the shuttle doorway, "Jessie, your rifle's ready." He threw it, Jessie caught it. Rean picked up another rifle, and he joined the others.

"I still think this is a bad idea. You're only a teen," Zare said.

"I can kick a like the rest of the Slayers, why not," Rean said.

"Hang on a minute," James said. Everyone glanced in his direction. "Jessie doesn't need a rifle."

Jessie smiled smugly, "I do now."

"I thought the plan was you and Tom staying behind to beam us out," James said.

"Look if the kid got out of that part of the plan, I can too," Jessie said.

"I'm not a kid," Rean muttered.

"Of course not," Zare said sarcastically. "Lets go."

**Outside the warehouse:**  
A few dozen of the seven foot tall demons, with claws don't forget that, were hanging around all smoking. James, Jessie, Zare and Rean all looked over the crates they were hiding behind.

"So much for knowing we were here, and they were waiting for us. They just wanted a smoke," Jessie said.

"Cool, works for me," James said. He looked down and searched through the bag he brought.

Everyone else looked nervous. "What you doing?" Rean asked.

James pulled out a small device, "they want smoke, they're gonna get lots of it."

"That better not be our bomb," Jessie muttered.

James switched on the device, a strange hissing noise came from it. He threw it towards the demons, some stupidly looked at it. One demon stupidly dropped one of their tabs. Suddenly there was a huge explosion, blowing up most of the demons. The smoke cleared, revealing some un happy demons.

"That was so cool," Rean said.

"Well we got rid of half the demons, lets go," Zare said.

"We?" James said.

Zare tried to ignore him, "Rean, Jessie, start a distraction." Jessie and Rean aimed their rifles, they started firing them.

Zare and James stood up, they jumped over the crates and made their way over to the demons and a fight ensued.

Jessie climbed over one of the crates, she fiddled with her rifle. She tried to fire the rifle but it didn't fire, "crap!" She backed off as a demon was getting too close for comfort.

"Jess, here!" James yelled at her. He threw the large knife onto the ground nearby her. Jessie picked it up.

"What about you?" Jessie asked, she stuck the knife forward. The demon ran right into it.

One demon came up to James, he kicked it in the leg, it fell forward so he punched it in the head. "I'll be fine."

Jessie looked confused, "what's taking this demon so long.. oh." She spotted the demon with the knife inside it, "oh well." The demon looked up at her, she jumped a little. "Um, it's not dying." It pulled it's way slowly through the knife.

James looked over, "let go of it!"

Jessie let go of the knife, the demon stumbled but it managed to take a swipe at her. It's claw slashed her in the stomach, it eventually fell to the ground. "Crap, that's not good," she stuttered before falling to the ground herself.

Zare kicked one demon in the knee, when it fell forward she used it to flip over to the other side. She cut it in half with the axe. "Why didn't you tell me they are Hilare demons, James!"

"What demons?" James yelled back.

"Oh that's why," Zare said, she ducked to avoid the claw of another one. "You have to cut them in half, they'll die quicker. Plus they have poison claws."

James then spotted Jessie on the ground, "son of a bch." The demon he was fighting got pushed out of the way, James rushed over to Jessie. The demon shrugged, and it went for Zare instead.

"Zare!" Rean yelled.

Zare looked his way after killing another demon, "what?" The other demon grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her into the warehouse wall.

"Slayer," it hissed.

"Great, I'm famous," Zare muttered.

It made her drop the axe, and it tightened it's grip on her neck. It got closer to her. It then pulled an annoyed face, "this one's an imposter."

Zare struggled in it's grip,"I assure you, I am me."

"You're a weak Slayer posing as a strong one," it hissed. It glanced over in James direction. It then nodded at the other demons.

"James," Zare tried to yell out. The demon growled at her, it then threw her in James and Jessie's direction. She fell into James, knocking them both to the ground.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah but.." Zare replied.

"Demons coming," Jessie muttered quietly.

"Can you get off me?" James asked.

"No, that's not a good idea," Zare replied nervously.

Jessie looked over, "hey, this is not the time."

"You don't get it, you're.." Zare said. The demon grabbed her, it threw her into the crates. Rean rushed to her side.

James quickly got up, he grabbed the axe. "You know, I'm getting really sick of you guys," he said. He forced the axe through one demon, and hit the next one.

Rean helped Zare back onto her feet, she picked up the knife. "Where's the other one?" the new leader hissed.

"There is no other," Zare replied. She threw the knife at it, it fell to the ground in two different pieces. The remaining mobile ones backed off, and retreated.

"Well we won round one," James said. He looked down at Jessie, she was unconscious.

"Yeah, the quicker we do round two, the quicker she'll get back to your ship," Zare said. She and Rean came up to James and Jessie.

James knelt down next to Jessie. Rean looked around, "where did that demon go.. the one that James just knocked out with the axe?"

"It shouldn't of gone anywhere," James replied. He looked around, so did Zare. James saw the demon come up behind Rean, he stood up as quick as he could. The demon forced it's claw into Rean's back, he fell to the ground.

Zare knelt down next to Rean, she cradled him in her arms. "Rean.. come on, wake up."

The demon laughed, "aaw how cute." It glanced in James' direction, "want me to finish off the girl?"

James went up to the demon, "just try it." The demon just smiled, he hit him across the face. It cringed in pain, it looked down and it saw blood coming from a massive cut in it's stomach. It then fell into two different pieces.

"Get the bomb," Zare said angrily, she looked back down at Rean.

"Good idea," James said. He went back over to the crates, he picked up his bag and pulled out a much bigger device. "Be right back," he said as he headed for the neighbouring warehouse.

Rean opened his eyes, he looked up at his sister. "Zare.. you ok?"

"Of course I am, it's you I'm worried about. James has gone to set the bomb, so we can go soon," Zare replied.

Rean shook his head, "I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Don't say that. You're tough, you can beat it. Jessie's beating it, why not you," Zare said.

"Zar.. she was only scratched. You know these demons kill when they stab, not scratch," Rean said.

"No, there's still time before the poison properly kicks in," Zare said.

James rushed back over to the others, "we have five minutes." He tapped his commbadge, "Tom, get the transporters and engines started."

In: "Okeydokey."

Rean lost consciousness, Zare looked up at James. "How long will it take to get back to Voyager?"

"Ten minutes or so," James replied.

Zare shook her head, "no.. we haven't got time." She looked down at Rean, he fell limp in her arms. James came over to them. "Rean.. no don't do this to me now."

"We can treat poison, don't worry," James said.

"You don't get it, Jessie may live but Rean was stabbed with the claw. He got more poison, this will not only kill him but it'll destroy his whole body. By the time we get there he'll be.."

James tapped his commbadge, "Tom come on!"

In: "Engines are still acting up. I'll get it.."

"Transporters first," James said.

The warehouse suddenly exploded, the whole area started shaking. "That was a funny five minutes!" Zare yelled.

"The demons must have noticed.." James said.

In: "Uh guys, I'm only detecting three lifesigns."

"Just beam us Tom, we haven't got time," James said.

Rean's skin started turning red like it was burning, "oh god no.. it's starting." Zare, James and Jessie dematerialised.

**The shuttle:**  
Tom was now sitting at the helm side of the shuttle. Zare, Jessie and James appeared at the back of the shuttle. "I have it, off we go," Tom said.

Zare looked down, Rean wasn't with her. "Oh god, we have to go back," she said.

"We haven't got time for that, shield's going down," James said. He picked up Jessie, and put her on one of the chairs.

"Here we go," Tom said.

The shuttle lifted off the ground, it flew into the depths of the ocean.

James sat in the chair next to Tom, he looked at the station. "The colony's breaking up."

Zare slowly sat down on the remaining chair, opposite Jessie. "We're going to make it after all," Tom said cheerfully.

"Yeah, some of us are," James said, he glanced back at Zare.

**Voyager, a ****couple of hours later**  
James and Zare were heading down one of the corridors, Zare kept bumping into people since she was looking at the ground.

"I don't think I can see Geenewell, I'll probably kill him for this," Zare muttered.

"Well we can still not go, we're not there yet," James said.

Zare stopped near one of the quarters doors, James stopped and backtracked a little. "I can't believe it.. for ten years he's been my only family and now he's gone."

"Believe it or not I know how you feel," James said.

Zare shook her head, "I doubt it. I let him join our fight, and he died. It's all my fault, there's no way you can feel the same way."

James looked around, a few people passed them. He waited until they had turned the corner, "I'll tell you a secret, no one else knows about it.. not even Jessie, and she's my best friend."

Zare looked up at him, "ok I'll keep it quiet."

"I lost my big sister when I was three, everyone, including me, blamed me for her death," James said.

"Why?" Zare asked.

"She was babysitting and I ran off. She went after me, she got raped while looking," James replied.

"Oh.. I see," Zare muttered.

"She wasn't the only one. My mum died cos she was on her own, I was going to go with her. If I'd went with her, no one would of went near her. People like that prey on people on their own. Look, Voyager will be in orbit a while. Whenever you need some company, just see me ok," James said.

Zare managed a weak smile, "thanks."

"I know we barely know each other, and you probably have other friends to go to.. what am I saying," James said.

Zare looked at the ground, "I don't have any friends. Plus I have more things in common with you than I have with anyone else."

"That's kinda freaky, no offense," James said.

"No, freaky is the right word," Zare said. She folded her arms.

"I tell you what, why don't I see My God what's his name, and you just get some rest," James sad.

"No if I rest, I'll think about it. That's never a good idea," Zare muttered.

"You're going to have to rest sometime," James said.

"I know. I just can't be alone for a while. I wouldn't care, I dumped my boyfriend two days ago thinking that I just needed my brother for company," Zare said. She tried to laugh, "now I have nobody."

"No, you can't do this here. Come on," James said, he turned around and headed down the corridor. Zare followed him.

**Harry's quarters:**  
James and Zare came through the main door, James looked around the room. "Good, looks like Harry's out this time."

"Oh.. nice quarters," Zare muttered.

"They're not mine. I'm staying here until mine are fixed," James said.

Zare glanced at him, "I'll not ask."

"It's a bigger nightmare than you think," James muttered. He went over to the replicator, "want a drink?"

"No, I feel too sick to eat or drink actually," Zare said. She sat down on the sofa. "By the way, how's Jessie?"

"She's fine, but she has to rest for a day. Danny's happy to play babysitter for that long," James replied.

"You're lucky, and I'm not. That's something we don't have in common," Zare muttered.

James sat down beside her, "are you kidding? Luck is something I don't have that much of."

"Then how come you are still able to stay with your girlfriend, and you have friends and stuff?" Zare said questioningly.

"Because I worked at it.. luck isn't everything," James replied.

Zare covered her face with her hands, she quickly placed them back on her lap. "How did you do it.. I mean, how did you get over you sister and mum's death?"

"Honestly?" James said. Zare nodded. "I didn't."

"But you seem fine though," Zare said.

"I don't think you can ever get over a family member's death, I guess you just feel better in time. I've lost three family members, and it took a hell of a long time for each of them. I'm sure you'll do better than me," James said.

"I just can't believe he's gone.. he was my little baby brother. I promised my mum and dad that I'd take care of him, and what do I do?" Zare said, while tears formed in her eyes.

James tried not to look uncomfortable, "look I'm sorry, I've never done this for anyone before. I should of took you to Jessie, she was really great for me and she was only five at the time."

Zare tried to do another weak smile, "it's ok, you're doing fine." She used her left hand to wipe away her tears.

James took a hold of her right hand, "look if it makes you feel any better, you blame Rean's death on me. I didn't kill that demon, and I could of."

Zare shook her head, "no way, I'm not doing that. He was only thirteen, he should of stayed behind with that Tom guy. Instead I just let him come with me, and he got killed for nothing." She burst out crying, and buried her head in James' shoulder.

The door chimed, Jessie invited herself into the room. "Um.. what's going on?"

Zare and James looked in her direction, Zare quickly wiped the tears from her face and moved away from him.

"Well?" Jessie said questioningly.

Zare stood up, "gee I'm sorry. Can't anyone even touch him without you going crazy?"

"I was just asking," Jessie muttered.

James stood up, "for goodness sake. Zare was grieving, I was just helping her out. No big deal."

"Ok that's fine, but.." Jessie said.

"But what? There shouldn't be any buts," Zare said.

Jessie folded her arms, "look I'm sorry you lost your brother, but you just met James. Haven't you got someone else you can hug at home?"

"No I don't," Zare muttered. She walked up to Jessie. "You know, you should of died instead of him. You're one heartless little bch."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, there's no need to be like that," Jessie said quietly.

James went up to the two girls, "there's no need for this at all. I was just.."

"Shut up James, I'll deal with this," Jessie snapped.

"There's nothing to deal with," James muttered.

"He was just trying to comfort me, which is more than my ex boyfriend would do for me. I can understand how you can get easily jealous over a sweet guy like him, but we were just hugging. No big deal," Zare said.

"I'm not making a big deal. I just asked what you were doing, I was just confused cos you've known James for like five minutes," Jessie said.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore, unfortunately he's yours. Can't see what he likes in you though," Zare said. She went to leave but Jessie grabbed her arm.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessie snapped.

James covered his face, "for god's sake."

"Well I just lost the only person in my life, and all you can worry about is that your boyfriend was comforting me," Zare said.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I was just reacting on what I saw which was you two really close together. I just didn't give myself a chance to think," Jessie said.

"Aaaw well, don't worry it wont happen again I'm going back home, where's there nobody that'll be willing to help me," Zare said.

"Zare don't, just stay. I told you.." James said.

"Not when you're jumpy girlfriend is lurking around," Zare muttered.

"You told her what?" Jessie asked.

James folded his arms, "no, you told me to shut up."

"See, not worth the bother," Zare said. She walked out of the room.

"Well that was fun," Jessie said sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes, he turned his back on her and went over to the sofa. "Well I haven't seen anything so spiteful in a long time."

Jessie glanced over at him, "what?"

James turned around, "you heard me."

"You think that was spiteful? I apologised, even though I'm sure she was a bit too all over you.. I mean she barely knows you," Jessie said.

"That girl has just lost her brother, you didn't have to be so cruel to her," James said.

"Oh come on, admit it.. if some guy wanted comfort from me you'd of overreacted like I did," Jessie said.

"No I wouldn't of," James said.

Jessie laughed, "sure I believe that."

"You're awfully full of yourself aren't you?" James muttered.

"You know what.. I'm not, it's just the truth and you know it. My god, if I knew you thought of me that way I wouldn't of bothered," Jessie said. She stormed out of the room.

James followed her out of the door, "what's that suppose to mean?"

Jessie turned around, "you think I'm full of myself when I'm not.. I don't want my own best friend thinking of me like that."

"I didn't mean that," James said.

"Well it couldn't of meant anything else, now could it? Well it was fun while it lasted," Jessie said. She turned around, and continued down the corridor.

James followed her, he took a hold of her arm to stop her. "Are you trying to tell me.."

"That I'm breaking up with you.. yes I am," Jessie said angrily.

"For crying out loud, this is another argument. You know the things we always have, we get over them and make up," James said.

"Well I've 'practised' arguments for long enough, we're not going to practise anything else so there's no point," Jessie said.

"Oh come on Jess, we'll still argue when we're just friends again. What's the point in breaking up?" James said.

"What's the point in staying together James, come on tell me!" Jessie yelled.

Several crewmembers passed the pair, they hovered around to watch, they didn't notice. "I have several reasons. Number one, the last year has been the best in my life, I don't know about you but it has been for me. Number two, there's still more we can do.."

"It was for me too," Jessie muttered.

"See, this is just another dumb argument where we quickly make up again," James said.

"Your number two was wrong though, there's nothing else we can do," Jessie said.

"You're wrong. There's more to relationships than arguing and.." James said, he then noticed all the crewmembers watching. "Back to Harry's quarters?"

"Whatever.." Jessie replied. They both headed back into Harry's quarters. All the crewmembers groaned, they carried on walking. "You were saying?"

"I was saying there's more to relationships that what we've been doing," James said.

"Well.. like what?" Jessie asked, folding her arms.

"For starters we haven't celebrated an anniversary.." James replied.

"You were in a coma during it," Jessie muttered.

"Well we can have a late one. I mean we still haven't done the dating part of a relationship, right? We can do that," James said.

Jessie sighed, "it's a bit late for that."

"Not really," James said.

"Ok we date, then what? More arguing?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Oh come on, there must be some part of you that thinks that we can go on longer. There's a lot more we need to learn," James said.

Jessie shook her head, "there's only one thing really, and that's not going to happen. You already think I love myself, this'll make you think worse of me."

"I don't think that, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it," James said.

"We say a lot of things we don't mean," Jessie said.

"Well that's the bad part of arguments, the good part is when we make up. Can we do that?" James asked.

"Yes, but as friends. There's nothing more we can do," Jessie replied.

"But you just said there is one more thing," James said.

"I dunno.." Jessie muttered.

"Dunno what?" James said questioningly.

"I dunno what you'll think of me for suggesting it," Jessie said.

"It can't be that bad," James said.

"All right, you wanna know?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, go on," James replied.

Jessie sat down on the sofa, "can we sit for this?"

"Sure," James replied. He sat down next to her.

"Just lately, well when you were in the coma, I've had time to think. Well I figured out that I'm not scared anymore," Jessie said.

James looked confused, "scared of what?"

Jessie briefly glanced at him, "no I can't do it."

"Oh come on, just tell me," James said.

"Ok, I'll put it another way. This relationship is about first firsts, right?" Jessie said.

"Yeah it is a bit," James said.

"Well you remember I wanted to do this relationship because I found out you didn't sleep with Seska, or with anyone for that matter. I wanted my first boyfriend to think of me as their first too," Jessie said nervously.

James' eyes widened slightly, "oh I see. You're not scared anymore?"

"No.." Jessie said.

James stood up quickly, "um.. well, that's great I think."

Jessie stood up too, "now you think I'm a slut, right?"

"No.. I don't. I just wasn't expecting you to get over it while you were with me," James stuttered.

Jessie tried her best not to laugh, "oh my god."

"What?" James said questioningly.

Jessie went over to him, she placed her hand on his arm. "All this time I thought I was the one who was scared, when all along it was you."

"I'm not scared, no way.." James said.

"James it's ok, you don't have to be and you can tell me the truth," Jessie said.

"Why would I be scared? People think I'm gay cos I'm still a virgin," James muttered.

Jessie looked down at the ground, trying not to laugh. "You're still scared. Don't worry about it, I'm not in a hurry."

James turned around to face her, "so you still want to practise to go out?"

"Yeah I do, I couldn't stay mad at you after that," Jessie replied.

"Great, but that means we have to.." James said.

Jessie giggled, "no we don't have to, at least not anytime soon. Only when you're ready."

"Oh great, thanks a lot," James muttered.

"You're welcome, come on lets make up," Jessie said. They both hugged each other.

"You're right Jess, that did scare the hell out of me," James said quietly. Jessie just giggled into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you think it's funny."

**The next day, the Conference Room:**  
Ligod was busy pacing the room, Kathryn was busy drinking coffee at the table. James came into the room, Ligod stopped pacing and rushed over to him.

"Ah Mr Taylor, I'm so glad that you finally decided to see me. Zare has been put into care, she could turn evil if she carries on this way," he said.

"Well then I'm just going to make this quick. You watchers are sick, disgusting pieces of crap and I don't want anything to do with you," James said. He turned to leave.

"You don't understand, that colony had to be investigated," Ligod said.

James turned back around, "maybe if you'd have left it alone no one else would of gotten hurt."

"You are only new to this game, and you don't know the rules. You will never understand if you ignore me," Ligod said.

"I play by my own rules, I always have. It's kept me alive, and I'm not totally new to the game either. Seven Chosens have died because of you stupid watchers, I think all the Slayers would be better off without you lot," James said.

"It was not known for sure that Rean and Zare are the Chosens. Besides according to Zare she was rejected by the demon, according to her you are the Chosen, not her," Ligod said.

"I don't get what you mean," James said.

"Those demons know their Chosens from their Naturals.. they feed on the Chosens cos it gives them more power to share between the whole group. Naturals don't give them enough," Ligod said.

"You're wrong. I can't be, for one thing I had a sister but she's dead. My parents are dead, there can't be only one remember," James said.

"Yes but the reason why there is confusion in this generation is because there's a temporal violation at work, and.." Ligod said.

"Save that crap, I'm not a Chosen. Zare and Rean are, and Rean's dead, you're just trying to make things better for yourself," James said.

"You're just in denial, most Chosens are not sure about what they are but.." Ligod said.

"Save it, I don't need you either way. I went to hell and back without a watcher, I think I'll do just fine the rest of the way," James said. He headed for the door.

"You have no idea what you're doing. There's a lot more to Slayers than beating up high school bullies, an odd few thieves, and an even fewer amount of demons and vampires," Ligod said. James stopped, he turned around. "Yes, I know a lot more than you think."

"Can you see into the future?" James asked.

"No, of course not," Ligod replied.

"That's a pity, cos you wont be able to see me proving you wrong," James said.

"If you continue the way you are, you could end up like Zare," Ligod muttered.

"Oh get a job," James groaned. He left the room.

"But.." Ligod stuttered. He glanced at Kathryn. "Can't you persuade him?"

"Hell I couldn't control him as a baby, what makes you think I can now," Kathryn said. She headed for the door muttering to herself, "stupid idiot."

"I guess it's in the family," Ligod muttered.

****  
**What will happen to Zare? Will B'Elanna win the bet, or will Harry win his? Did Tom really give Harry some porn? Would anyone care if that question was answered? Will Jessie and James do what Jessie suggested? If so, when? Who doesn't know the answer to those two questions by now? And who will crack first, Harry or James? Take your bets.**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next episode of B4 Fifth Voyager!**

****

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
